The Realms Of The AfterDeath
by MorsDelecti
Summary: What if, after their deaths, Elphaba Thropp Wicked and Eponine Thenardier Les Miserables met each other in the 'after-life/or whatever place there is after death' A random idea, up to reviews whether this remains a one-shot,see in story for more detai


**A/N Ok, this is basically randomness, possibly classed as a crack-fic, an idea I got the night after I saw a school edition production of Les Miserables. Doesn't really make much sense I guess, it just came to me, and after an evening of Mathematics revision, I felt the need to vent some feelings, so instead of angst, I used randomness and humor. Hope you like it, see what you think and please R&R, I'd like to know. Do you think I should stick to just a one-shot, or carry it on with random subjects that they could talk about. If you have any suggestions for conversations (no matter how random, I'll _try_) then i'll see if I can write a bit more to this using that, it may be an object, a person, a place, anything really, but first I leave it up to you guys whether you really wanna do that. Do note though, replies won't be instant, I have a LOT of exams coming up these next 3 months so chances are my updates will be few and far between...Just a prior warning. Anyways, that's enough ramble for tonight...**

**Wicked Follows the Book, Les Miserables Follows the Musical  
**

**Summary; What if, after their deaths, Elphaba Thropp and Eponine Thenardier met in the 'after-life','realm after death' whatever you wish to call it...**

**Disclaimer; I own neither Wicked nor Les Mis, though I love them both dearly!**

_**The Realms of After-Death**_

Two figures can be seen near the somewhat-horizon of the 'afterlife.' One walks toward the other. We see one is shrouded in a cloak, yet the stark green complexion of her skin can still be seen across her facial features. The other, is dressed in a long, brown trench-coat, shrouding their own form aside from their gentle facial features, slightly streaked with dirt and long dark brown locks. They are both of a similar age.

'Hey, I'm Eponine, and you are?' The girl in the trench coat said, offering a pale hand.

'I'm Elphaba' said the other, extending her own grass green hand to clasp Eponine's, shaking it courtly. The touch of their hands linger for a moment as both acknowledge each other uncertainly

'Wow, you really are green...' Eponine spoke up after a few seconds.

'Yes, that I already know' Elphaba's eyebrows furrowed in a look that seemed a mixture of both sarcasm and slight frustration. However, Eponine appeared unaffected by her sarcastic glare and spoke freely, as someone would a close friend.

'So, how'd you end up here? How'd you die?' Elphaba's eyes shifted, almost shaking her head in her own disbelief at what had happened.

'Melting...I know, it sounds pathetic...' Elphaba muttered. Eponine sat down beside Elphaba, a look of genuine interest glimmering in her eyes, possibly wondering how a person could physically melt.

'Not pathetic, interesting...'

'Well? What about you?' Elphaba asked, trying to draw the conversation away from the dredged memory of that horrid little farm girl with the sickly sweet tone of voice that always made her ears feel as if they would never cease to bleed.

'Shot during a revolution...' Eponine shifted, adjusting her large coat around herself.

'Really? What kind of revolution?' Elphaba's eyebrows lifted in her own interest as she thought back to the revolutions that had happened back in Oz, including some of which she herself had been involved in. A sense of time, somewhere around what we would call 10 minutes on Earth …however it's not exactly possible to tell because time gets skewed throughout realms… the two young women shared friendly conversation about the revolutions they had been involved in. As their talk of revolution drifted, they both lapsed into silence for a moment or two (skew-age of time.) The two then both slouched where they sat, and sighed heavily, unintentionally synchronised in time with one another.

'Yero...' Elphaba sighed

'Marius...' Eponine sighed.

'Glinda...' Elphaba murmured

'Cosette...' Eponine murmured

The two women turned to one another in bewilderment.

'O...' Elphaba began

'...K' Eponine finished

'That's...' Elphaba started

'Odd...' Eponine stopped


End file.
